


We Maintain Purity

by ide_cyan



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Flash Fiction, Gen, Glitter, Plotbunnies, Portal Fantasy, Tears, Unicorns, Virginity, Wizard of Oz References, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: 41 years of sobriety, poverty, chastity."I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Tomas."





	We Maintain Purity

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Tomas.”

Tomas opened the door of the truck, stepped out, and looked around. The corn fields that had stretched out to the horizon on either side of the road had vanished in the storm. The road, too. The old Ford stood in tall grass in a meadow, its green paint covered in dust. The clouds parted overhead, and suddenly the dust began to sparkle. Tomas ran a finger along the siding and examined it.

Glitter.

Marcus scanned their surroundings, scowling.

“Is this what your visions look like?”

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” A rabbit hopped by, startling Tomas. It began to chew at the leaves of a weed nearby, utterly unafraid of them. “This is new.”

They took their bags from the back of the truck and set out together. They found a brook, its limpid waters singing over multicoloured pebbles, small fishes darting in shallow pools. Tomas kept expecting their surroundings to change, to turn nightmarish as his visions did when the demonic influences manifested themselves, but the environment remained peaceful, eerie in its unnaturally bucolic beauty. 

“Tomas.” Marcus’s whisper alarmed him. Tomas whirled around and saw Marcus, standing very still, crucifix in hand, as a large, shimmering white beast sniffed him. 

It looked like a deer, or a horse. It had got close to them silently on cloven hooves. It was tall, and slim, its snowy mane dangling from its long neck as it nuzzled Marcus, who prayed softly under his breath, his eyes fixed on the creature’s single, wickedly pointed, opalescent horn.

Tomas took a step toward them. The beast neighed and reared back. Marcus put himself between it and Tomas, raising his arms. The beast came down on all fours, and bent its head, offering itself to Marcus’s touch.

“I think it likes you,” Tomas whispered.

Marcus carefully reached out, and placed a hand on the beast’s neck. Tomas heard him gasp. The beast lay itself down on folded legs at Marcus’s feet, and let itself be petted, and stayed still as Tomas tried to approach once more.

As Tomas got closer he felt the beast’s eyes watching him. Its ears flicked forward. The spiralled horn rose from the center of its forehead, a pattern radiating out from its base like the starburst of a monstrance.

Marcus’s hands were buried in the unicorn’s mane, and he kneeled beside it, his voice rising in praise and thankfulness of God, wracked with emotion. He lifted his countenance to heaven, and Tomas saw tears running down Marcus’s stunned, ecstatic face.


End file.
